


Back to Black

by escapismrocks



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Female Homosexuality, Femslash, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapismrocks/pseuds/escapismrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stream of consciousness that just kind of came out.<br/>Regina is an addict. Power is her drug of choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to Black

Regina has always been attracted to power.

Perhaps it was what her mother nurtured in her, or a genetic flaw. But nothing beat the feeling of being in complete control. Knowing that her actions could garner certain reactions. The tone of her voice could silence men, women and children alike.

Learning how to use magic only intensified the feeling. The knot in her stomach twisting and turning, growing, changing, a malignant mass. The toxicity of it never mattered, not when the buzz she got from it was so incredible.

Being the Evil Queen allowed her to command respect, and everyone suffered so she could get her high. She was completely hooked to the feeling. Power was endlessly addictive.

Casting the curse hadn't changed that. Not right away anyway. Even Henry hadn't quenched her thirst. Being the Mayor of Storybrooke, and the only one who knew the truth about this Groundhog Day scenario she had created only served to intensify the power trip.

It all came crashing down though after the curse broke. This, she supposed was how drug addicts and alcoholics felt going through withdrawal. Cold turkey. Feeling completely helpless to do anything other than get dressed every morning.

The ache she was left with slowly began to be filled by smiles from Henry, the verbal sparring with Emma. It would never quite replace the high she had got before, but it certainly helped. She could get through this with those little moments.

But one day everything changed. The rush was incredible. So pure and enthralling. Completely and utterly intoxicating.

It started when Emma breathed out her name like a plea, the fine hairs on the back of Regina's neck standing on end. The warmth of the burgeoning high coiling low in her belly as Emma held her closer. The twisting and turning knot immediately returning when Emma scraped her nails down the length of her back. No moment of her reign as the Evil Queen could top the high she felt when Emma clenched around her fingers. She had to have it again, she had to have it now. 

So she watches in fascination as Emma arches below her, trying to memorise the way Emma's face creases, the sounds she makes as Regina's fingers play with her clit. When Emma tenses again, the feeling is indescribable to Regina. knowing that she did this. She never felt more powerful.

Yes, Regina has never felt a high quite so good as when she makes Emma Swan cum.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this kind of just happened.  
> The title comes from the Amy Winehouse of the same name, because that's what I was listening to when I wrote it, and it just seemed to fit.


End file.
